jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons Cartoon House
JeremyToons Cartoon House is an Interactive movie game produced by JeremySoft and ReadySoft that was released for MS-DOS in 1996 and later ported to consoles in 1996. like Brain Dead 13 and Unlike Dragon's Lair and Space Ace, which began as laserdiscs, it was released for PC, Apple Macintosh, CD-i, 3DO, Jaguar CD, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, and Greeny Arcade. On March 15, 2012, JeremyToons Cartoon House was ported to the iPhone, iPad, and iPod Touch via the App Store, and later upgraded to Version 1.1 on July 17, which added support for iOS 3.0 and 4.2 and fixed various bugs. Plot Jeremy is going to cartoon house. After Jeremy come in, the house full of cartoon characters, Doom Vercetti has a plan to destroy cartoons. Jeremy going to save other cartoons before it too late, being help by good cartoon characters and chased around the cartoon house by evil cartoon characters. The player must guide Jeremy through the cartoon house in order to defeat Doom Vercetti and save cartoons. Gameplay Very similar to Dragon's Lair, Space Ace and Brain Dead 13. Cartoons Characters Good cartoon characters * Jeremy * Stella * Red * Chuck * Little Guy * Green Bob * Luxo Jr. * The Kids * Snoopy * Stickguy * Gelatin * Ice Cube * Rocky * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Phil and Lil * Susie Carmichael Evil cartoon characters * Gree Guy * Santed Sailor * Elias Pickney * Keithy Guy * Pingux2012 * Scar Snout * Bryan Guy * Memy9909 * King Pig * Angelica Pickles * Doom Vercetti Version differences The PC, Greeny Arcade, Saturn, and Jaguar CD versions were compressed onto a single CD, and as a result have considerably lower video quality than the CD-i, 3DO, and PlayStation versions, which each include two CDs. The iOS port (which does not require any CDs) has higher video resolution than any of the six earlier versions. The first disc of the 3DO version comes in two different releases: the original, which is labeled simply "Disc 1", and a version labeled "Disc 1 (v1.1)". The v1.1 disc fixes a bug which sometimes causes the game to crash during Scar Snout's death salon in the original release. The iOS port also upgraded from Version 1.0 to Version 1.1, which fixed various bugs, on July 17, 2012. In the iOS port the screen turns black for a split second after making a move in certain scenes when Lance looks around, or after failing to make a choice. Also, button icons appear on the corners of the touch screen in an L-shape, with the "Menu" icon on the top left corner, the directional arrow icon on the bottom left, and the circular action button icon on the bottom right; the player can change or toggle the button icons any which way or size via "Settings", as well as turning the audio or visual move guide (which allows the player to quickly press an appropriate button as soon as it lights up in certain areas, making things easier) on or off. However, the icons vanish during death scenes and resurrection scenes, depriving the player of the ability to pause the game during death scenes or to skip resurrection scenes like in the MS-DOS original or all other game console versions. Trivia Coming soon! Category:Video Game Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia